OSFF: Kakuzu's Backstory
by Hatake64
Summary: This is a one shot fan fiction detailing the events of Kakuzu's past life, his attempted assassination of Hashirama Senju and how he came to despise his former village.


**OSFF: Kakuzu Backstory.**

_Bowing before the village elders of the village of Takigakure, Kakuzu contemplated his decision regarding the mission laid out to him by the corrupt leaders of the village hidden in the waterfalls. Kakuzu was a prodigy, excelling in the ways of water release since an early age, it was said his use of water release rivaled that of the legendary Tobirama Senju, the brother of the man who he was to assassinate in the coming days.___

The village elders had taken a liking to Kakuzu at an early age, he was an orphan, however, he quickly graduated through the ranks, excelling in the ways of the ninja. As he grew older, he was assigned the most advanced and dangerous missions of his village, which he always succeeded. The Elders trusted Kakuzu like no other, his loyalty to the village was unparalleled, he was assigned personal guard of the village elders and he performed his duty without question.__

Although his loyalty came at a price, since an early age Kakuzu had taken an interest in money. He was fascinated by the concept of currency. The elders used this particular interest to their advantage, manipulating Kakuzu to do their bidding in repay with a hefty amount of money. This eventually led to the mental corruption of Kakuzu, most missions he was assigned, when he succeeded, he would often steal whatever he could from the villagers and even wary travelers. Most often then not, killing them on the spot and always making sure to hide the evidence, he was reckless; but intelligent.__

Coming of the verge of his victory with the legendary Uchiha Madara, Hashirama would be weakened for some time, or so thought the elders of Tarigakure. They knew if they assassinated the Hokage of the leaf, they would be a village to be feared and could potentially conquer Konoha, creating their own civilization if you will. However, they knew no-one from their village could defeat Hashirama in a fair fight. Their village didn't possess any shinobi with certain Kekkei Genkai, and they didn't have a Jinchuriki since they weren't one of the five great villages. They knew this would have to be a swift and subtle task.

In comes Kakuzu, who else to attempt the most dangerous and reckless act the village has ever attempted. Kakuzu had decided.

**Kakuzu:** The price?

**Village Elder 1:** 10 million Ryo

_Kakuzu scoffed._

**Kakuzu:** 10 million ryo. With all due respect, my service doesn't come that cheap. You're asking me to assassinate the most powerful shinobi in the world, and the price you give me is 40 million. I'm sorry, but my life is worth more than that, a fact you should know by know.

**Village elder 2:** Are you trying to say you can't get this done? You have to do this. Do you understand me! For the village. Do you want to be mocked the rest of your life. Our village has been degraded enough; you of all people should be taking action. The Leaf, the Sand, they mock us. We are nothing but insects to them. This… has to change.

**Kakuzu:** I understand, but what you're asking me to do requires a certain price tag. I was thinking along the lines of 50 million ryo.

_A faint smile crosses Kakuzu's face._

**Village Elder 1:** 50 million ryo….. I'll have your he-

**Village Elder 2:** Done. It's okay; if he succeeds we'll make that money back almost instantly. However, should you fail Kakuzu, you will have to accept the consequences. Our village will most likely turn to dust.

**Kakuzu:** I understand. However, I do need to ask. How do you plan on doing this? Skilled as I am, I'm no match for Hashirama. My water release won't do that much against his wood release. It will have to be quick, don't you agree?

**Village Elder 3:** Don't worry Kakuzu, we're not idiots. This obviously can't happen any were near the village. It will be a solo venture, only you. We can't risk being questioned and we want the least amount of attention possible. The Hokage is said to be travelling tomorrow, alone.

_Kakuzu looked puzzled._

**Kakuzu:** Alone? That's absurd, even a shinobi of his caliber would understand the dangers of travelling alone, especially in these corrupt times.

**Village Elder 2:** It was a surprise to us to. It seems he thinks too highly of himself. However, he is said to be heading to the sand village, meeting with his the first Kazakage, they are said to be in the talks of a sort of alliance. It would make sense to go alone to avoid any doubt by the sand village. Either way, we can't let this happen, by assassinating him, we'll essentially be talking out 2 birds with 1 stone.

**Kakuzu:** Interesting, but the sand village is a vast plain, how am I supposed to assassinate him when there is no where for me to hide in the shadows.

**Village Elder 3:** How many times have I told you to let us figure this out. Has Hashirama ever met you? Does he know you? Exactly, there lies your answer, you'll travel without your headband, making it look like you're a villager roaming around for resources. Nothing suspicious about that. Plus, Hashirama is said to be extremely kind, I doubt he'd attack you without asking you're motives.

**Village Elder 3:** This is what we propose, you travel to the leaf village tomorrow, you arrive just before Hashirama sets off. Since you'll be travelling on horseback, it shouldn't take long. You stop at the leaf village for a while, have a rest. As soon as you see Hashirama leave, you slowly begin to follow, since you resemble a villager, you'll attract little to no attention. Slowly make your way towards the Hokage, he'll undoubtedly ask you who you are and what you're purpose is. You say you're heading to the sand village to meet with someone and it would be a pleasure if you could accompany him. You obviously don't want to arouse suspicion, so you exchange conversation until you feel he is comfortable and doesn't see you was a threat, then when the time is right….

**Kakuzu:** No need to go on. I understand. It'll be done.

_Kakuzu bows, then proceeds to walk out the room, knowing full well that tomorrow might be his last day on Earth._

_Kakuzu awakes before dawn, knowing full well the task laid out to him, he has to prepare. He exchanges all his clothing for common clothing, wearing a cloak on top. He removes his headband and places it on his desk and makes his way towards the stables where one of the elders is waiting._

**Village Elder 1:** Here, Kakuzu, I've picked out our best horse, the ride should be fast and safe. Oh and Kakuzu, sorry about yesterday, I was out of line. You are the most valuable asset to out village, I tend to forget at times.

**Kakuzu:**Don't be. I'll be on my way then.

_With a swift kick, Kakuzu was off, his horse was indeed very fast, making the journey to the leaf a little less troubling.  
_  
_After riding for several hours he arrived at the leaf, worried that the Hokage might have left already, however, he was just about to leave. There was a massive crowd around him. Villagers and Shinobi together, offering their support and kindness to their beloved leader. Kakuzu instinctively stayed away, biding his time, waiting until the Hokage had set off. He lurked until the Hokage had travelled a certain distance, then silently followed, thinking how to approach._

**Kakuzu:** Hey you…. There you.

_Hashirama looked backwards, a villager dressed in black robes. He was pleasantly surprised, there are not many villagers travelling to the sand recently. He was quick to fire questions at the villager.  
_  
**Hashirama:** Well what a surprise, who would you be? Heading to the sand by any case?

**Kakuzu:** ….

Ummm… yes of course.

_He laughed awkwardly._

**Kakuzu:** You're the first Hokage aren't you. It is my pleasure, I would be honored to travel in your company, unless you don't mind of course?

_Hashirama laughed loudly._

**Hashirama:** Of course not, it doesn't hurt to have some company when you're travelling such a long way. So tell me about yourself, you don't seem to be wearing a headband, where are you from?

**Kakuzu:** Well where do I begin….. 

_**Several moments Later**_

**Hashirama:** Hahahaah. Why Kakuzu, you're quite a character aren't you.

_Before Hashirama could finish his laughter, He was lunged of his horse, a kunai was lodged against his throat. The villager's eyes dawning upon him._

**Hashirama:** What did I expect, Madara was right, I'm an idiot.

_Hashirama began to laugh again._

**Kakuzu:** I have your life in my hands, and you laugh. I would say you're more of a character than me. I don't want to do this, but you have to understand, the money I would get by doing this is unimaginable. My village, the village hidden in the waterfalls has commanded me this duty, by killing you I will have everything I have ever wanted, respect, love, and money, what else could a man want. My village will conquer the leaf; take your land, your jinchuriki, everything that they want. You may be asking why, your village has mocked us, you're supposed to be a man of respect. You couldn't teach your people some respect? With great power comes great responsibility, you of all people should be aware of this.

_As Kakuzu voiced his disdain, a branch began to appear behind him, by the time Kakuzu saw the shadow on the sand, it was too late, and the branch wrapped around his neck like a snake and launched him backwards. By the time he regained his composure, a shadow had encompassed the sand, and he looked up slowly, in awe, a thousand hands towered above him, covering the sky, it dwarfed everything in the vicinity, his felt his eyes were lying to him. He though to himself: "so this is the power of Hashirama Senju."_

**Kakuzu:** What on earth is that!?

_A moment later Hashirama was staring downwards on him_

**Hashirama:** Listen to what I'm about to say and listen closely, I won't kill you, go back to where you came from, and remember this, you will never lay a finger on the leaf. The leaf and the sand are striving for piece, yet there are still people like you in this world. Savages. Your sole purpose is to make more money. Don't come back here, unless you want a truce, I'd be happy to come to peace with your village, whoever it may be. We can work together. There is no need for these petty wars. Deep down you know the same. I don't know you're past, but I'm deciding to let you live, please don't make me regret my decision.

_By the time Kakuzu had looked up again, everything was gone except his horse, the Hokage was no where to be seen, only the vast desert._

Kakuzu stood up emotionlessly; the only action he performed was getting on his horse and heading back towards his village. He had been utterly embarrassed, what would the village think of him know? This was the only mission he had failed. He was still shocked by the fact that he wasn't dead. He'd have preferred death to what he was about to face back home.

By the time Kakuzu had arrived back at the village, it was nightfall, rain was pouring heavily on the ground. He made his way to the village headquarters, the village elders' residence. He slowly entered the room. All eyes fixated on him. There was a long silence that was about to be broken.

**Village Elder 1:** Take him into the dungeons.

_That was all that was uttered. Kakuzu didn't have to say a word._

_Kakuzu was startled; he didn't believe that he wouldn't be able to voice his opinion._

**Kakuzu:** Let me at least-

**Village Elder 1**: We don't want to hear anything. You have been loyal to us, but you've failed. You are to be exiled. Tomorrow. That'll be the end of it. The whole village knows, we received word of your failure from a traveler on his way here from the sand, we knew of your defeat a long time ago. You have brought shame to our village, everything that we stood for. You're lucky we haven't killed you already. You're a disgrace; you couldn't perform such a menial task.

_At that moment, Kakuzu unleashed his anger.  
_  
**Kakuzu:** What so this is it! I risk my entire life for this village, and this is how I'm repaid? Curse you, I have been loyal to this village since my birth, and you punish me for failing to defeat the world's most powerful shinobi. You claim to be intelligent, yet you're foolish to think that his would have worked, the reason this village is mocked is because we have weak leaders like you! Who just sit around all day doing nothing and manipulating others to do your dirty work! Damn you!

_The Village elders decided that they had heard enough, with a simple gesture, Kakuzu was escorted to the dungeons, he didn't attempt to fight back, and he was weakened by the journey he had just endure. They led him to the lowest level. It was dark, grim and damp. His home for the night, he would be an outcast by tomorrow. The dungeon doors closed behind him, the steel rang throughout the prison.  
_  
_Kakuzu awakened, coughing loudly. He was woken by the command of one of the prison guards._

**Prison Guard:** Get up! The Elders have requested your presence at once!

_Kakuzu had almost forgotten about what had occurred yesterday. He felt betrayed, bitter at what the elders did to him after his years of loyal service. The hate slowly began to take over him.___

2 further guards came to escort Kakuzu to the headquarters. Kakuzu was silent, he didn't protest, didn't voice his grief. Even the guards were a bit worried. As soon as Kakuzu stepped outside the prison, he was met with a chorus of boos. The villagers had turned on him; the people who used to respect him had turned their backs on him in a couple of hours. Things were thrown on him. "Failure", they chanted. This was the last straw for Kakuzu; he had been disowned by his only parents, the village itself. His emotions began to overwhelm him. They stepped inside the building, about to make their way up the stairs.

The guards that were escorting Kakuzu were new recruits, more often then not, the prison guards are mostly ninjas that have failed to graduate as Jounins, so they keep idiots in check. Kakuzu used this to his advantage. He had recovered from the night before; he didn't use much chakra in the battle with Hashirama, as it was over before it even began. At that moment, Kakuzu disappeared, a wooden log crashed to the floor. The guards were startled.__

3 bodies lay motionlessly on the floor.

Kakuzu reached for a kunai from one of the guards, and proceeded up to the stairs. His expression as blank, hauntingly still.

**Village Elder 1:** Ah, Kakuzu, you're here. We have something to tell….

_Blood sprayed over the walls, a painting on a canvas. A knife was stuck in the throat of the village elder; Kakuzu proceeded to pull it out, mercilessly.  
_  
**Village Elder 2:** Kakuzu, what are you doing. Have you gone mad! We need to talk to you. Stop this at once!

_Kakuzu started to walk slowly towards his second target._

**Village Elder 3:** We're sorry, we'll pay you whatever you want, take it… take all of it. Please….spare me.

**Kakuzu:** I'm sorry, but your life, unlike mine, isn't worth that much. He slit the elders throat with a swift slice to the throat, blood poured on to the ground; his body was a fountain of blood.

_He then stabbed the third village elder in the chest, staring him dead in the face._

_Kakuzu heard footsteps; the last village elder was running towards the alarm, a desperate attempt to save his meaningless life. Kakuzu spit out a highly concentrated needle of water from his mouth that travelled at the speed of a bullet. It elegantly pierced through his neck and stopped him in his tracks. They were all dead. Kakuzu's face remained emotionless, he had no remorse.___

He wasn't finished. He began to cut open the chests of the village elders, elegantly slicing the parts of the body he needed to get what he wanted. It seemed he was familiar with the anatomy of the human body. When he was finished, he had four hearts, throbbing and dripping with blood as he clenched them in his hand.__

He began laughing maniacally, seemingly proud of his achievement. He wanted one more thing however, the villages kinjutsu. He knew were the elders kept the scrolls, a secret contraption in a cupboard to the left of the room, which opened with a key, of which only 4 were made. 3 for the village elders, and 1 for their most loyal servant: Kakuzu. He twisted the key with anticipation, eager to learn the forbidden techniques of the village that were banned for so long, not anymore. Kakuzu served only himself now. With all that he wanted, he placed the hearts in a sack along with the scrolls and took his leave.

He descended from the rooftops, blood dripping from the sack he was carrying over his shoulder. He was met with stunned faces. What was inside the sack? They dare ask. Who would stop him? Kakuzu was arguably the most dangerous man in the village, and most of the shinobi were out on their respective missions. Kakuzu made his way to his house, only for one thing. He picked up his headband that he left on the desk and made a horizontal slash on it with the kunai he used to commit mass murder moments ago. His goal was now clear. He would become a missing nin, and join the akatsuki organization. What else could he do?

Kakuzu escaped the village, swearing eternal hatred against the place that had abandoned and betrayed him. Now, he only served himself. He had abandoned his friends and the only people he had left, though he didn't care. He knew that the village was now a wreck, he had essentially destroyed it. The elders are dead, there is no Leader of the village. He knew that it was a matter of time before the village hidden in the waterfalls was a thing of the past...


End file.
